


Taste of Your Own Medicine

by yauksiei



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Short, slight change in canon, the info's on the notes :D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 22:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yauksiei/pseuds/yauksiei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott didn't know how bad he'd been until he got a startling role reversal in the 'my girlfriend is AWESOME'  spiel. It's pretty short, if you couldn't tell already by the word count XP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste of Your Own Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to write Sterica, and this came into my head. Erica HAS NOT been turned by Derek, and Stiles is a little less oblivious.

It took Stiles until the summer of their sophomore year to finally notice Erica's massive crush on him. Well, for him to notice her period. Scott had been there, taking a few hours away from Allison to see a movie with his best friend to kick off their vacation. A hopefully risk free vacation at that.

The movie was  _The Avengers,_ so it was pretty packed, but both of them clearly spotted Erica Reyes in her baggy sweats in the line. Stiles vaguely remembered seeing her in school and briefly pointed her out. Scott just shrugged it off.

Poor Erica ended up having a seizure during the movie. Stiles, being the good person that he was, pushed through the crowd and carried her to his car. Scott followed close behind, leaping into the driver's seat of the Jeep and speeding towards the hospital while Stiles squeezed her hand the whole way over. He didn't leave after that, not even when Scott's mom confirmed that she would be ok. Allison ended up coming to the hospital too, since Scott couldn't bring himself to leave a suddenly very agitated Stiles.

Erica came out with her head down a few minutes after Mrs. McCall told her she could go. Stiles stood and offered her a ride home. Allison made a small cooing noise as she and Scott watched the blonde's face light up like a Christmas tree.

Nothing was the same after that. Well, ok, not  _everything_ changed, but in Scott's opinion it totally had.

Stiles and Erica started spending some time together. Apparently that ride home opened the door to a blooming, geeky friendship. Erica had risked seeing  _The Avengers,_ even though she knew what it might do, because she was too much of a fan to not miss it. Stiles scolded her for being so reckless, but at the same time he admired her commitment. They began to trade comic books, discuss characters, and favorite superheroes.

Before long they'd branched into a few other topics, and then one day Scott sniffed a suspicious substance in Stiles' bag and found out that his friend was carrying an extra set of Erica's meds, just in case she forgot. Allison told Scott about halfway through summer vacation that maybe some encouragement would get the two to the point they'd been heading towards since the movie. Scott didn't know what to say to Stiles, but thankfully his awkward attempts at dating advice got through. (This was why he needed Allison; he wasn't that great with stuff like that.)

At the start of their junior year, Stiles and Erica were officially a couple, possibly the dorkiest in all of Beacon Hills High. They viewed that as an accomplishment.

Scott is glad at first. They both had girlfriends after a blessedly quiet summer, and things were looking normal. Until a couple of days after the new term started when he was ready to flip a lid. Why, you ask? Well, he could make a list.

  * Erica simply  _refused_ to leave Stiles alone (and vice versa)
  * Whenever she actually  _did_ leave for whatever reason, Stiles would only talk about  _her_
  * A date with Erica was something that just couldn't be missed, even if it meant standing Scott up
  * They made out so much in front of him, Scott honestly thought he was going to get sick
  * When apart and not talking about each other, guess who they incessantly texted?



It was around October 29th when Scott burst, groaning out this list of complaints to Stiles when he was told their pumpkin carving was cancelled because Erica wanted to look for pumpkins too, and that automatically meant she and Stiles had to be alone. Probably to make out behind pumpkins. They'd pile them up or something. Scott could've done that with Allison, anyway.

Stiles merely slung an arm aorund his shoulder and sighed, "Welcome to my world, buddy."

Scott doesn't know what he's talking about until a tiny light bulb goes off in his head and he realizes that Stiles has somewhat turned into himself. It occurs to him that all he does is talk about Allison when she's not there, and when she _is_ there, he's staring at her with hearts in his eyes, holding her hand and making out with her in front of Stiles. On top of that, Scott sees at last all the times he'd ignored Stiles, even when it was important-- _especially_ if it was important--favoring time with his girlfriend when he should have been paying more attention to his alienated best friend.

Stiles gets a text while Erica's looking at a big pumpkin they could carve together. It's a short message, but he doesn't find it any less amusing.

_I'm sorry, man._

_  
_Smirking, he texts back just to spite him, _Can't talk right now._

 _  
_He can feel Scott's glare from the pumpkin patch.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This was my very first Sterica, so I hope it wasn't too bad!


End file.
